Injusto
by fairy of sky
Summary: Patético. Se había convertido en una de esas niñas tontas que lloraban por amor. Por segunda vez. One-shot.


Y allí estaba ella.

Definitivamente Leah Clearwater no estaba hecha para enamorarse. ¿Sería que no tenía derecho a amar? ¿A ser feliz? Le dolía profundamente tener esos sentimientos, esos desgarradores sentimientos que la arrastraban a una tristeza y desesperación absolutas.

Se mordió el labio y contuvo las lágrimas. Había intentado tantas veces encontrar a un culpable para aquella soledad. ¿Sam, que destruyó todo su mundo y la convirtió en una persona detestable? ¿O sería Jacob, quien la había derrumbado cuando empezaba a levantarse y ver la luz? No. Era su culpa. Le hubiese gustado pensar que era inevitable, que la imprimación era asquerosa, y que ella no había hecho nada malo. Pero no podía. Simplemente le parecía estúpido no afrontar la realidad. Y la realidad era que estaba acurrucada junto a un árbol, sollozando silenciosamente y con el corazón hecho añicos. _Por segunda vez_.

Alzó la vista para distraerse, pues sus ojos habían empezado a hacerle cosquillas, amenazando con dejar escapar infinidad de lágrimas. Y sabía que en cuanto una recorriese su mejilla, el resto serían imparables. Estudió con atención el paisaje; los altos árboles se alzaban imponentes frente a ella, y en la copa las rapas se entrelazaban unas con otras, con una perfecta muestra de equilibrio y fortaleza. Entre las hojas, se podían vislumbrar algunas estrellas que brillaban tenumente. Podría haber parecido un paisaje hermoso, pero para ella era tan desolador...

Y entonces él cruzó su mente. Sus pensamientos fueron fugaces, pero no pasaron inadvertidos en ningún momento para ella. _Si Jacob estuviese aquí, este lugar no sería tan triste._ No. No podía sentir eso. No podía recordar a Jacob, porque entonces aquellos sollozos silenciosos se volverían en gritos de desesperación. Leah se había dado cuenta de que tanto Sam como Jacob sólo le hacían profundas heridas en su corazón, por eso decidió olvidarlos. De hecho a Sam creía ya no tenerlo presente, pero la situación con Jacob era tan similar que recordaba aquel sufrimiento como algo ya vivido. Y eso la hundía aún más.

Patético. Leah Clearwater, que había detestado a todas aquellas niñas lloronas se estaba comportando precisamente como una de ellas. Una chica tonta enamorada. Se había obligado en tantas ocasiones a no volverse así. Desde lo de Sam, su personalidad cambió drásticamente; murió la Leah cariñosa y sentimental, con un corazón que latía intensamente, o al menos eso creía. Jacob había hecho resurgir aquella muchacha que lloraba y lo sentía absolutamente todo, por eso le odiaba. Porque si él no la hubiese hecho reír, quizás en aquellos momentos no le dolería tanto la estúpida imprimación.

Se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado a su lado. Cuando Jacob quiso imprimarse le dolió. Quiso gritarle "¡Estoy aquí, imbécil! ¡Podrías al menos tenerme en cuenta!" y sin embargo le perdonó aquella indiferencia. Le perdonó que babease detrás de Bella, que lo único que hacía era abrirle viejas heridas aparentemente curadas. ¡Le plantó cara a esa chica vampira y le dijo cuatro cosas bien merecidas! Pero Jacob no se dio cuenta de nada. En lugar de eso, se imprimó con su hija. Y le odió profundamente por eso. Le detestó por hacer que su corazón volviese a latir sólo para hacerlo detenerse de nuevo, y que la agonía del proceso la torturase una y otra vez. Le odiaba tanto...

Y en cambio, allí estaba bajo la luz de la luna autoderrumbándose por él. No estaba segura de poder decir que le amaba con todo su corazón —puesto que todo su corazón no era puro y hermoso como para poder amar completamente—, pero sí que le había deseado. Sí que había deseado su compañía, y correr junto a él. Y aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta si le amaba a su manera, estaba llorando por la repentina sensación de su pérdida. Porque supo que todo había acabado, y de nuevo sería tan difícil permanecer junto a quién tanto daño le hizo sin gritarle por haberle roto el corazón...

Se levantó bruscamente. _No, no, no y no _se decía una y otra vez. _No volverás a ser esa Leah para sufrir. Me niego. _Rápidamente se transformó en loba, y empezó a correr. Corrió velozmente, esquivando las gruesas cortezas de los árboles y pronto sintió cómo le faltaba el aire. Sonrió —o más bien hizo una mueca con su boca— triunfante. Amaba la sensación de perder el aliento cuando avanzaba sin detenerse. Se distraía, y quizás los pinchazos en el pecho eran gratificantes. Aquél dolor no se podía comparar con el de dentro, y eso era gratificante.

Cuando creyó que todo había pasado, que podría resistir un día más sin llorar, hizo el cambio de fase. Se acurrucó junto a un árbol y aunque no quiso, pensó que Jacob estaba a su lado y la abrazaba tiernamente. De nuevo se reprochó a sí misma desear que él permaneciese junto a ella por siempre, porque esos pinchazos sí que dolían. Porque perseguir un imposible hacía más lejano el objetivo de volver a ser la Leah repelente que hasta ella detestaba. Pero odiaba aún más a la que le hacían daño. Prefería no sentir a sentir continuamente sufrimiento, y puesto que parecía destinada a sufrir rezaba por volverse tan fría como el hielo gélido.

Rodeó con los brazos su cuerpo —de nuevo en contra de su voluntad— para sentirse protegida, puesto que su cálida piel no le permitía tiritar para utilizarlo como excusa.

Y entonces se desataron.

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron fugazmente sus mejillas, acompañadas de una respiración irregular. Como hacía unos minutos, le faltaba el aire. Aunque Leah no deseaba precisamente que ocurriese de aquél modo. Sin poder reprimirlo, sus labios dejaron escapar un agudo chillido de rabia, furia y desesperación. No sabía qué odiaba más, si estar llorando o el no poder deternerlo.

Dejó de luchar. Simplemente las lágrimas caían una tras otra por su rostro y ella no hacía nada por impedirlo. No se las secaba porque luego vendrían más. No quería seguir contra la corriente, luchar por lo inevitable. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero lloraba de nuevo por amor. Lloraba porque amaba desesperadamente a Jacob. Porque sentía que él le pertenecía a ella, quién realmente había hecho cuanto podía por cuidarle. Y porque a pesar de todo eso, el destino era injusto y no tuvo en cuenta que ella estaba ahí por y para él. Porque por más que ansiase y anhelase tenerle abrazándola, no lo estaba.

Y nunca lo estaría.

Esbozó una sonrisa quebrada. Le hubiese gustado tanto besarle...

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Es un poco corto y bastante triste, lo reconozco, pero es que sinceramente creo que Leah quedó destrozada tras la imprimación. O al menos la Leah que yo había imaginado, que amaba a Jacob. De hecho creí que se enamorarían, y me molestó bastante que no pasase nada entre ellos. En fin, estoy insatisfecha con el final y hace poco pensé que al menos me serviría para plasmar la desolación de Leah, y eso he hecho. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, podrías darle abajo y escribir un review con tu opinión y crítica para que me ayude a mejorar ^O^. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


End file.
